nature_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanuki
Mischievous and jovial, the tanuki don't* share all of the qualities of their mythical ancestor - but they gladly encourage the idea that they do. Tanuki are average height but tend toward chubbier body types, with larger-than-normal testes or breasts, depending on birth sex. Their fur has a raccoon-like pattern prominent around the eyes, and most often tends toward brown hues. They have canine-like footpaws and stubby claws on their fingertips, along with short tails generally tipped with a contrasting color of fur. *In settings where magic exists, tanuki do indeed have a natural ability to shapeshift per the legends, reflected by their Natural Shapeshifter ability. ---- Racial Common Abilities Infectious Cheer: Tanuki seem to be a boundless source of mirth, and they gain a +2 to Charisma to reflect this. Well-Endowed Similar to the myths of old, the raccoon dogs are naturally gifted in particular areas of anatomy. Those with male genitalia have testicles one size larger than normal for a medium species, while those with female characteristics have breasts one size larger. Those with preferences for larger testicles or breasts take a -2 to Will rolls to avoid seduction by the tanuki. Claws: Tanuki possess claws that act as natural weapons; however, they are not as sharp as those of other creatures, so they only deal Strength + d4 damage. Glutton: Be it sake, food, sex, or some other vice, each tanuki has a near-addiction to some indulgence; this should be chosen at character creation, and approved by the GM. They take a -2 on Will rolls to avoid temptation when confronted by their vice; for every 24 hours they go without indulging, this penalty increases by -1. ---Mystical settings only--- When in a setting including magic or other arcane abilities, which allows shape-shifting, add the following hindrance to Glutton: Additionally, after 24 hours without partaking in their particular craving, a tanuki loses its Natural Shapeshifter ability. This is only restored when the raccoon dog overindulges in itsvice - spending at least a full 24 hours wallowing in its addiction, with whatever negative effects this might normally incur. Natural Shapeshifter: Tanuki have several mystical abilities which they can use without spending power points. These magics can only target the tanuki itself, and the greater powers are limited in uses per day. At sunrise each day, the player should roll Spirit + 1; the result is the total number of times during that day they may use their Growth or Shapeshift powers. They may spend a benefit to maximize this roll. Magical Counterfeit (At-will use): The tanuki can transform leaves into near-perfect replicas of any currency they choose. To do so, the leaves must be in relatively good condition (whole and untorn); the better quality of leaf, the higher value the currency (up to the GM's discretion). The player rolls Spirit+1 to determine the number of minutes the leaves will remain disguised as money. The tanuki may spend a benefit to increase this to hours. However, they may only transform one handful of leaves at a time; if they pick up and alter a second handful, the effect immediately ends on the prior handful, regardless of remaining duration. Abundant Endowments: The tanuki may make either their testicles or breasts change in size, inflating them up to the tanuki's own body size. Despite this monstrous increase, the tanuki can still move about as normal. While engorged, excretions are increased to match; testes produce a veritable flood of ejaculate, while breasts emit gallons of milk (if the tanuki is lactating for any reason). This alteration lasts up to 6 hours, or until the tanuki decides to dismiss the effect. Shape Shift The tanuki can alter its appearance into that of another bipedal creature, or even into an inanimate object. Their overall proficiency is determined by their Spirit; a d4 is considered Novice, while a d12 is considered Legendary. The duration is equal to the maximum number of that die in minutes; a benefit can be spent to change the duration to hours. They gain no additional abilities from a target race; while they might grow wings, they cannot fly, for example, and . Likewise, they can perform the generic function of an object - a teapot could hold water, for example - but can gain no specific benefit from it - a "dagger" will not cut, for instance, and a "key" will fit no lock. * Novice: The tanuki transforms itself into a generic example of a bipedal creature of the same size, or into an inanimate object no larger than a tea kettle. While the tanuki can change the species or type of object, they cannot control any details; they can transform into a wolf or a teapot, but can't choose the color of fur or the type of clay from which they're made. * Seasoned: The tanuki can shift into a creature one size larger or smaller than itself, or into an inanimate object up to half its own size. They can control two specific characteristics, such as fur and eye color, or material and apparent quality. * Veteran: The tanuki can shift into a creature one size larger or smaller than itself, or into an inanimate object its own size. They can select the appearance of four specific characteristics. * Heroic: The tanuki can shift into a creature two sizes larger or smaller than itself, into an inanimate object the size of a car or coach, or into a reasonable facsimile of a specific individual its own size. In the former cases, they may choose all general appearance characteristics. If disguised as a specific ibeing, anyone familiar with the target must make a Notice check at -2 to spot that something is amiss, with a raise required to see through the disguise entirely; those only somewhat familiar make the check at a -4. * Legendary: The generic transformations at this level are up to the GM; creature transformations should be no more than 2-3 times the tanuki's normal size, however, while inanimate transformations could be as small as a grain of sand or as large as an office building. Only those very familiar with the target might see through the disguise, making a Notice check at -4. } } } } } } } } } Category:Species